recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Asnow89/Fancy Food Show 2014
Calling all foodies! Have you ever dreamed of walking into an auditorium filled to the brim with gourmet food samples, ranging from salted caramels to tangy jalapeño barbecue sauce to rich truffle pasta made right in front of you? This fantasy was a reality at the 2014 Fancy Food Show, held in San Francisco this week. Here are some of our favorite stands and products from the show! Lavender Martinis at Sociale Mocktails For those who love cocktails but maybe want to take a night off of alcohol...Sociale Mocktails are for you. Their Lavender Martini was named a top 5 trend at the NY Fancy Food Show, and let me tell you- it lives up to it's reputation. Another one of our favorites was the "Chazzi" (lemon and ginger mocktail). Read more about the brand here... Raspberry Creamed Honey at Vintage Bee Creamed honey is the ultimate spread for crackers, toast, bagels, oatmeal, you name it... Vintage Bee has perfected their flavored honeys. Raspberry, lemon, and pumpkin spice were three of our favorites. Read more here... Sriracha Jam at The Jam Stand The Jam Stand isn't just awesome because of its name...this Brooklyn based company is owned by two best friends who have one thing in common-their passion for jams! We tried their Sriracha Jam and Raspberry Jalapeño jams...definitely worth the hype. Why did no one think to do this before?Read more about them here... Hibiscus Mint Pop at GoodPop Need to cool off? What you need is a GoodPop. These all natural frozen pops are from Austin, TX. We had a chance to find a few flavors-- the Hibiscus Mint really knocked our socks off! Read more here... Strawberry Pecan Ancient Grain Granola at Purely Elizabeth We stopped by the Purely Elizabeth stand to try out some of her vegan ancient grain granola, made with quinoa, amaranth, and chia. The granola also comes in Blueberry Hemp and Pumpkin Fig. Read more here... Chocolate a la Taza at BLANXART BLANXART is a gourmet chocolate vendor that had rich and flavor-intensive chocolates. We had to sneak a few extra samples! Read all about this chocolate company here... Blueberry Rooibos Tea at Rishi Tea Rishi Tea is not just any old tea company. Their tea buyers travel the world looking for the best, organic teas. Their teas are packaged in novel knit bags that help you get the maximum flavor in your cup of tea. They had a lot of fun flavors, including Blueberry Rooibos, Coconut Oolong, and Earl Grey Lavender. Read more here... Top Chef Spotted: Stephanie Izard Upon entering the World of Trends room at the Fancy Food Show, our very own Lifestyles manager, Kate, started screaming and jumping up and down at the sight of her favorite Top Chef, Stephanie Izard. Stephanie was there to promote her new line of marinades and rubs. She made us sautéed brussel sprouts that really hit the spot! Read more about her new line here... Truffles at La Rustichella Tartufi The main event that we couldn't stop talking about after the show was the live pasta demo at La Rustichella Tartufi. Straight from Rome, an older Italian man lit a wheel of parmesan cheese on fire and made fresh truffle pasta with raw eggs inside of the wheel of cheese. It was an event not to miss. We will post a live video soon, so stay tuned! Read more about the company here... Category:Blog posts